


If Only…

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [25]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, Dark, Dreams, Gen, Guns, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: At thirteen years old, Ash Lynx murders Dino Golzine. At least, he does in a dream.[Prompt 25: “You thought I was the pawn in your game of chess, that you were the king; you were wrong. I’m the player.”]





	If Only…

“I hate you, you piece of shit,” Ash says, taking the safety off of his gun.

Dino Golzine stares at him “Ash, what the fuck are you doing?”

“You’ve treated me like your sex toy since I was eleven years old. You’ve raped countless boys and men of all ages and pimped us out to your equally evil clients. You are the most disgusting, evil piece of shit I’ve ever met. If there is a hell, you’ll go there.”

“Ash,” Golzine says, stepping backwards until his ass smacks into the corner of his desk. The desk he left Ash slumped over, bruised and bleeding, just last night. “Don’t be ridiculous. Where did you get that gun?”

“Oh, are you surprised your sex doll managed to get a gun in a mobster’s house?” he says, forcing out a laugh.

“You realise I can push the panic button and my security will be here in an instant? I won’t let them kill you, of course, but they can stop you doing this ever again.”

“You think I’m scared of torture?!” It’s a lie, but why should the fucker know that? “You underestimated me, old man. You thought I was the pawn in your game of chess, that you were the king; you were wrong. I’m the player. Go on, call security on me… but you’ll be dead before you can push the button.”

And before Golzine can say any more, Ash pulls the trigger…

Ash awakes slowly, groggy and wincing when he jogs his bruised thigh. He finds himself naked in Golzine’s bed, evidence of a night of rape all around him. What the fuck?

It… it was a dream. He didn’t murder the bastard.

Of course, he wouldn’t have the nerve, a weakling like him.

Still, if only it really happened…


End file.
